


A Weekend With Michael

by darkfusionx



Series: Bad Girls (It Feels so Good to Be Bad) [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, fassy
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fassy - Freeform, Foreplay, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you have a fashion designer and a stolen Jaguar? A recipe for good fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caroline's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my friend, Abby. She adores Fassy. So this is my gift to her. [Please leave comments, good or bad. It helps me get better. Thank you.]

[ ](http://s1373.photobucket.com/user/darkfusionx22/media/cea54ef5-59e7-4879-bb82-cea0c0061b8d_zpse4dff3da.jpg.html)

It was just another typical day; she put in her two hours working at the local middle school. Caroline Ortega worked as a Fashion instructor in the after school program and it was the end of the semester and Caroline was swamped with getting her students ready for the upcoming fashion show. It was getting late and she was running against the clock. The show was less than a week, and half of the students’ clothes wasn’t complete, and Caroline was feeling the pressure. Luckily, for her, Savannah Clarke, her co-worker had agreed to stay behind and help Caroline.  
The women had known each other for some time and had grown to be rather close. Savannah had even surprised Caroline by featuring her on a review of Caroline’s work at a fashion show a few months ago. The women were sitting down gathering the supplies together when Savannah said,  
“Caroline, I don’t know. I don’t like Michael for some reason. He just doesn’t do it for me.”  
“What? Girl, you’re crazy. He’s is so gorgeous. You have to see him in this movie where he plays a sex addict. It was a real good movie.” Caroline replied as she put the sewing machine in the box.  
Savannah shrugged. She wasn’t sold on him. She had eyes for someone else. The man she was crushing on was British and had a smile that made a woman melt. Caroline just shook her head.  
“Vanna, you are hilarious.”  
“Huh, why do you say that?” Savannah responded while picking up a bag full of thread and putting it over her shoulder.  
They both walked out of the room and into the storage closet and put the remaining items on the shelf. The sky had had shades of red, orange and traces of pink, signs that showed that the sun was beginning to set.  
“You like that skinny guy. I like Michael because he as some meat on his bones.”  
“Hey, Tom is not skinny. He’s just not a big guy. Besides, I think he looks super sexy just the way he is.” Savannah said.  
They both laughed as they continued walking towards the boulevard. After reaching their destination, the two women said their goodbyes. But before she left, Savannah said to Caroline,  
“Sorry I won’t be able to make the show tomorrow, but I know you are gonna do great, hun.”  
“Oh, thank you so much.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
They hugged and departed.  
The next day, Caroline arrived at the hotel where the fashion show was taking place. To say she wasn’t nervous was a lie. This wasn’t her first show, but rumors that some top designers were going to be in the audience had rattled her. As she made a way into the dressing room she noticed a man staring at her out of the corner of her eye, but she didn’t look. From the bit that she did see, he was standing in the lobby talking to another man. Both men were tall and wore dark suits. Caroline began to feel self-conscience. She looked at her outfit. A saffron-colored one piece with a high color that accentuated her neck. Her brown hair was put in a French bun with tendrils hanging on either side of her head.  
Once she made her way into the dressing room, she stood in front of a standing mirror so she could see her whole outfit. Her hair was fine. Her makeup was light with a glint of reddish-orange eyeliner. Her shoes were perfect as well. She finished assessing herself when her models came into the room discussing how much the show was going to be great. Caroline on the other hand wasn’t so sure.  
Caroline helped the models get into their clothes. Others went off to get their hair and makeup done while Caroline made alterations. When she was done, someone came around the room and said that the show was going to start in 10 minutes. Caroline couldn’t believe that she was so nervous. Luckily for her, her collection, Summer’s Reign was the last on the program.  
After her last model made her walk, the emcee called Caroline on stage. As she made her way on the walk, she saw the man from the lobby. A huge smile fell across her lips. The gentleman who was staring at her was Michael Fassbender.  
As she waved back at the crowd, she felt Michael staring at her. Once the show was done and some the crowd had dispersed, Caroline was making her way back to the dressing room area when Michael approached.  
“Excuse me, are you Caroline Ortega?” He asked.  
She noticed that he had an accent. Then again it was common knowledge that he spoke with an Irish brogue. But when he did interviews in sounded more German. At least to Caroline it sounded German.  
“Uh, yes. Yes I am. And you are…”  
“Michael.” He responded with a smile.  
Caroline was awestruck. She couldn’t believe that her favorite actor was standing inches away from her.  
“Michael, I’m a huge fan of yours.” She said as she extended her hand.  
He took her hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed it. The feeling sent a surge electricity through Caroline’s body. His lips were soft and gentle. She had imagined many times in her dreams what it would be like to kiss him or to be kissed by him. And here he was kissing her. Well sort of. She pushed the thought aside.  
“And I am a huge fan of yours as well. I have been following your work for some time now. So, when I found out that you were going to be showing your designs here, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see you.” Michael said as he let go of her hand.  
“Oh my goodness! Thank you so much, that really means a lot to me.” Caroline said.  
Michael smiled, “Glad to hear it, Caroline. Listen, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow?”  
“Uh..um.”  
“Please say ‘yes.’ I would love to discuss your designs in depth.”  
Caroline was dumbfounded. Where in the world does a movie star ask a fan out on a date? She was thinking that this had to be a dream. Nothing like this ever happens. She had to make her decision quickly. After all, when was she ever have an opportunity like this again?  
“Uh, yes. Yes, I will have dinner with you.”  
“How does seven O’clock sound?”  
“It sounds great.”  
“Then it’s a date.”  
“I…I guess it is. Here is my address before I forget” Caroline responded.  
Michael pulled out his phone and typed in the information. They exchanged numbers as well. The both of them stood there for a moment before one of Caroline’s models ran passed them screaming,  
“Come on, Caroline! It’s time for the group picture. Hurry!”  
“I have to go, sorry.”  
“No worries. I will see you tomorrow then.” Michael said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it again. He let go of her hand, turned and walked away.  
Caroline found herself smiling from ear to ear as she walked over to the area with all the photographers. The group photo was going to be featured in the next issues of the hottest fashion magazines. Caroline felt like she was on cloud nine. The fashion show was a huge success and now she had a date with one of the sexiest men alive.  
It couldn’t get any better than this, she thought.  
________________________________________  
The next evening, Caroline found herself standing in front of her bedroom mirror trying to decide on what she should wear. Her choices were a black strapless lacy one piece that accentuated her thighs and her breasts. Portions of the dress was completely see through. Caroline’s next choice was a purple sequined cocktail dress. This one had one strap and it would show off her favorite body part…her legs.  
It was almost time and she hadn’t made her final decision. Soon, she decided to go with the purple cocktail dress. She had a matching shawl to go with it. She was putting in her earrings which bared the amethyst gemstone, when her phone vibrated. She picked it up. It was Michael.  
Hey, beautiful. I’m parked outside. Be right up.  
Okay, just finishing up now.  
She was anxious. This was the first time in a long time that she had invited a guy back to her house. Then again she didn’t date much because of her busy schedule. But this weekend was different. Several times after the show, she had contemplated texting Savannah about her date with Michael Fassbender. But she knew that Savannah would never believe her.  
Michael rang the doorbell. Caroline was definitely nervous now. She finished putting on her shoes and grabbed her purse from off the table. She opened the door. Michael stood there with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. A smile formed his lips as he stared at Caroline from head to toe.  
He loved the way she looked. This wasn’t his first time standing before a beautiful woman, but Caroline definitely took his breath away. He handed her the roses. She thanked him and placed them on the entry table beside her.  
“Caroline, you simply amazing. Purple suits you. Suits you very well.” He said.  
“Oh, thank you.”  
He cleared his throat. He didn’t want to seem like he was being perverse by staring at her so intently. He extended his arm and she wrapped hers with his.  
“Shall we go?”  
“Yes.” Caroline said.  
She locked the door and they walked down towards the elevator. They didn’t say anything to each other. All they did was steal glances at each other until the elevator made to the garage. The elevator doors opened and they walked hand in hand towards the car. As they approached the car, Caroline realized that it was the latest model of the Jaguar Coupe F-Type R. Caroline made an ‘ooh’ sound as she stood in front of the vehicle. Michael chuckled as he watched her reaction.  
“Nice, car.” Caroline finally said as she rubbed her hands over the hood.  
“Yes, I think so too.”  
He pulled out his car keys and pressed the button, unlocking the car doors. He opened the passenger door and guided Caroline in making sure that she was seated comfortably. The interior had red leather and still had that fresh new car smell. Michael opened his door and sat down. The smell of his aftershave filled the car. Caroline liked it. She touched the dashboard with her fingertips. She loved the feeling the Jaguar was radiating. The power, the masculinity, the sexiness. All of these feelings overwhelmed her and they hadn’t even left the garage yet.  
“Having fun, Caroline?” He asked as he watched her hands moving across the dash.  
“Oh yes. I’ve never been in a car like this. It’s all new to me.”  
“Oh don’t worry. There is plenty of new things to discover.” He replied with a smile.  
Michael turned on the switch to the ignition. The car let out a loud roar followed by a low growl. Caroline put on her seatbelt and made sure it was secure. While, Michael pulled out of the space and made his way to the exit. He paid the parking attendant and waited for the partition to rise.  
“Michael?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I was wondering. This is a tough neighborhood. How did you manage to get the car here without someone trying to steal it?”  
“Well, the car does have some state-of-the-art technology in case someone tries to steal the car. Kind of like a low jack on steroids. Besides, if anything happens to the car, the owner would handle it.” He said as he pulled out into the street.  
Looking rather confused Caroline responded,  
“Wait, so this isn’t your car?”  
“No, it isn’t. I stole it from a friend.” He said with his eyes focused on the road.  
“Would they be mad?”  
Laughing, Michael replied. “I will imagine so.”  
Caroline fell silent. Michael turned on the radio and a familiar song began to play. Caroline didn’t recognize the song but, Michael started humming the instrumental parts. The song had a heavy guitar and drum solo. He was bobbing his head to the beat while Caroline just watched and giggled. Soon after the singer started singing about ending all hope.  
Just then it donned on Caroline that he never told her where they were going.  
“Michael, where are we going?”  
He stopped humming and turned down the radio. “Oh, my dear. It’s a surprise.”  
“You know I must tell you that I really enjoy surprises.”  
“Is it that so?”  
Caroline was about to reply when Michael’s cellphone rang. He removed it from his jacket and pressed the answer button.  
“Hello, man.”  
“Dude, where the hell are you?!” The voice on the other end asked.  
The gentleman from what Caroline could tell had a British accent. His voice was very distinct. Polite but aggressive all in one. The man waited for a response. Michael didn’t say anything until the man spoke again.  
“Where are you, Fassy?”  
“I can’t tell you. It’s a secret.”  
“A secret? I don’t have time for this, man. I have something important to do tonight.” The man responded, this time his voice sounding in a panic.  
“You sound worried, Hiddles. I’ve never heard you like this before.”  
“Look, man. I don’t know what you are doing, but you need to bring back my car.” His voice was stern this time.  
Caroline began to chuckle. The British guy became more annoyed once he heard her laughing.  
“Fassy, you have someone in my car?! If you get one scratch on—”  
“Oh sorry, Hiddles. I can’t talk now. I’m driving at the moment. Ta-ta!”  
Michael disconnected the call and turned his phone on silent. He placed it back in his pocket and said,  
“Sorry about that, Caroline. That was the owner of the car.”  
“He sounds pretty pissed. How did you steal it without him noticing?”  
“Oh, I would love to tell you, but I’ll say that story for another time.”  
She nodded and turned to stare out of the window. It was a half-hour later that she realized that they were no longer in New York. They drove passed an abundance of trees and wild life. The occasional aroma of dead skunks filled the car. It wasn’t until she saw the sign welcoming them to Connecticut that Caroline realized that they must be going to his home. She knew he spent his time between Los Angeles and London. But he was known to call London home.  
Michael turned off at the exit. Traffic was light in this particular part of the town. Caroline turned towards him, while adjusting herself in the seat.  
“It is so beautiful here, Michael.”  
“Tell me about it. That’s why I chose this area. It’s quiet. No one bothers you. No paparazzi to be camping outside of your house watching you every move.”  
“But I thought you live in Los Angeles?”  
“I do. Everyone knows about that home in Brentwood, but I actually live in London. This place is my secret getaway.”  
“Hmm.” Caroline said.  
They drove down a dirt road until they arrived at an entrance that bore maple trees on either side. He made the left turn and drove deeper as the wilderness shrouded the car. It was dark out so the only lights that could be seen was the headlights illuminating the bushes. Caroline’s eyes opened wide as she saw the beautiful house before them. Michael parked the car at the main entrance. He shut off the ignition and got out of the car and walked over to open the passenger side door.  
Caroline unbuckled her seat belt and placed one foot on the asphalt. Meanwhile, Michael being the perfect gentleman held out a hand to help her get out of the car. As she stood her perfume filled his nostrils. She smelled so good. He continued to stare at her. His eyes canvassing her breasts down to her thighs. Michael bent his bottom lip as he focused on her thighs. She let go of his grasp and began walking ahead. He felt himself becoming aroused as he watched her hips sway back and forth. He noticed that she exuded confidence. He admired that in a woman. It was hard to find a woman who didn’t have insecurities, especially when dating someone who is in the public eye.  
The house stood at 4 stories tall. Caroline noticed that the house was painted in a champagne-like color adorned with Victorian-style windows. On the side of the house was a rose garden. That’s when she turned towards Michael and asked,  
“Did you pick the roses from your garden?”  
“Handpicked. Just for you, my dear.”  
Michael walked towards her. The wind began to pick up and he wanted to go inside. Caroline slipped her hand in his. Once inside the house, Michael went into the living room and turned on the stereo. He gestured for her to make herself comfortable while he went to prepare dinner. Caroline took off her shawl and put down her purse on the couch. She wasn’t sure if she should take off her shoes, so she kept them on.  
She couldn’t keep still. She gazed at the walls covered with pictures of Michael and some famous celebrities. There was even a picture with him and the owner of the Jag, smiling on the red carpet. She then heard pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. Caroline decided to walk in and see what Michael was doing.  
“Hey, what are you doing? Sounds like an accident happened.” She said as she sat at down in front of the counter. The white marble countertop looked so exquisite. She tried to picture him making dinner here when he wasn’t filming.  
“Eh, no accident. I always like to make a loud of noise.”  
“Hmm, I bet.” Caroline realized what she had said. Feeling embarrassed she tried to change the subject.  
He laughed. “I see someone has a dirty mind.”  
“No, not at all. I just let that one slip.”  
“I think that’s cute. You should let things slip more often.” He said as he mixed some ingredients into a bowl.  
A devilish smile formed on her lips. Caroline was beginning to loosen up a bit and Michael liked that. As he continued making dinner, he asked her if she would like some wine. Caroline respectfully declined. She wanted to keep her mind as clear as humanly possible. The last thing, she wanted to send a message that she was a lush. Being in the fashion industry was a stressful job as it is, and she didn’t want to develop a bad reputation.  
“So, Caroline…I was curious. What made you decide that fashion was something you wanted to do?”  
“Well, growing up you had two choices: you either sold drugs, which mostly likely got you killed. Or you end up in prison. I chose not to go down that path. I wanted to do right by my family by graduating and becoming successful enough so I could take care of my parents.” Caroline responded as she stared at him.  
His jaw tightened. Michael stopped mixing and looked at her. He admired the fact that she wanted to give back to her parents. He was becoming smitten. They’re eyes transfixed on one another. Dinner would have to wait. Without hesitation he grabbed ahold of her hand and walked her back to the living room. Caroline treaded lightly on the carpet; her heels digging into the plush fabric.  
“If you are wondering about your shoes…you can leave them on.” He smirked.  
Caroline was liking where this was going. Michael had put in a cd and pressed play. He asked if she would like to dance. She said yes as the music began to play. Michael pulled her close to him. Caroline could smell his cologne. He smells so good, she thought. Caroline could feel the heat radiating from his body. Michael wanted her and he wanted her bad.  
He placed his hands on her hips and Caroline tensed. He realized this and took her hands into his.  
“I will go as slow as you want to go, Caroline.” He whispered in her ear.  
The sound of his voice was sending waves of pleasure to her core. The accent was driving her crazy. Fuck, I’m so horny right now, she said to herself. She nodded in response and just put her head on his chest as they danced. They continued swaying to the music, until the phone rang. Michael broke their embrace and walked back to the kitchen to retrieve the phone. When he checked the caller id, it was the angry British guy.  
“Fassy, I hear you breathing on the other end, man. Answer me.”  
“Hiddles, who did you know I was even here?”  
“The car’s GPS. Come on, man I told you that I had an engagement to get to.” Hiddles responded.  
“Man, call a cab. I’m busy. Don’t worry. I’ll have the car back by tomorrow.” Michael said in an annoyed voice.  
Before he could say anything else, Michael hung up on the caller and took the phone off the hook. While he was there he grabbed two glasses from the cabinet above the sink and a two bottles of water from the refrigerator. He walked back to Caroline who had taken her shoes off and was sitting on the couch swaying to the music.  
“Sorry about that. He can be such a pain sometimes.” He said as he chuckled  
“Well, you did steal his car, you know.” Caroline replied as she took a glass and a bottle of water from him and placed them on the coffee table in front of her.  
“Yes, I suppose you are correct.”  
He said down next to her. Caroline crossed her legs, smoothing out her dress. Michael now had a perfect view of her legs. Her legs were beautiful and thick. Caroline adjusted herself so she would be facing him. He put the contents on the table.  
“Caroline, I apologize if this sounds forward, but can I kiss you?”  
She said nothing. She nodded her head and smiled. Michael then leaned in closer. Caroline tilted her head and closed her eyes. His lips touched hers. It was a soft gentle kiss. The sensation sent shockwaves between her legs. His hands took to fixing themselves on her shoulders. Michael’s hands were warm and so soft. Strong and firm.  
Caroline opened her mouth and his tongue entered. His tongue danced with hers as they rolled around one another, tasting every juicy bit of each other. She moaned as she felt his hands grab ahold of her and pulled Caroline into him.  
He was every bit of the kisser she had imagined and much more. His tongue continued to invade her mouth and Michael was thinking if she tasted as good elsewhere. The idea made him even more erect. Suddenly Caroline pulled away gasping for breath. She stared at him hungrily.  
“I think we should take this upstairs” she said in between breaths.  
“Are you sure about this, Caroline? It that what you really want?”  
“Oh shut up and take me upstairs.” Caroline replied.  
They held hands as they climbed the stairs. His bedroom was the first room on the right. Once inside, she closed the door behind her. Caroline barely had time to close the door before, Michael had her pinned against the door. His heavy frame overpowering her. And oh did she like that. He wanted to take charge, but she knew she couldn’t let him have all the fun.  
This time she kissed him. Her tongue was dancing with his, while her hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt. Caroline was finding it hard to focus so she ripped his shirt open, revealing his chest with a tuft of hair. She pulled the shirt down as far as it could while his roaming hands were finding their way up her thighs. She shuddered as he found her panties. Michael moaned as his fingers danced over the edges of her underwear.  
Michael said in a devilish voice,  
“You’re wearing silk panties?”  
“Well, your hands should know.” Caroline responded in a sexy voice.  
He smirked and hoisted Caroline in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her towards the bed. He laid her down slowly on the bed. Michael kissed her again on the lips and proceeded to plant kisses on the side of her neck. She moaned against him which sent his arousal into overdrive. He moved down towards her breasts, squeezing them gently and tracing his tongue between them. Caroline let the strap fall off her shoulder.  
Michael pulled the dress down, revealing a black bra. Unhooking the bra took no effort as he soon traced his tongue around the areola. Caroline ran her hands through his dark hair as he placed his mouth over a nipple. He nibbled on it and then he turned his attention to the other breast. Caroline cooed as every touch was driving her insane.  
He then paused and looked up at her.  
“Let’s say we get you out of this dress.” He said as his accent was more pronounced.  
Without hesitation, Caroline shimmied out of the dress. She laid there in only her panties and her shoes. He grabbed her feet and slowly took off her shoes. She giggled as he kissed her on her legs.  
“You are so beautiful, Caroline.” He said as he began to unbuckle his belt.  
“Wait, allow me.” She said as she crawled towards him.  
Caroline grabbed ahold of the belt and removed it from the loops. She put the belt aside. There were no words between them. The only sounds that filled the room was the unzipping of Michael’s pants followed by hissing noises as Caroline began stroking his erection. He threw his head back and thrust forward moving in sync with Caroline. Finally, she removed his pants, stripping him completely naked.  
Caroline licked her lips with anticipation. He looked down at her and asked,  
“You are becoming a very naughty girl, Caroline. I may have to discipline you.”  
Biting her bottom lip as her gaze met his, she answered,  
“Michael, you are more than welcome to try.”  
Caroline lightly kissed the shaft of his penis on one side and circled around the other side with her tongue, leaving a moist trail from the base to the head. Michael groaned. She opened her mouth and took him in. He could feel the warmth of her breath on him. It felt so good. He continued to look at her as he grabbed Caroline by the back of her head and guided her to a steady rhythm, back and forth, each time the wet sounds filled the room.  
Michael could see that Caroline was enjoying it. She too, groaned in pleasure. Her mouth continued its work. She tightened her mouth around his cock, making him almost reach climax. The feeling was becoming too much. He found himself pulling away. If he let this continue, he might not last any longer.  
Through clinched teeth Michael said,  
“My dear, it’s not that I am not enjoying this…but remember I can’t let you have all the fun.”  
Michael grabbed Caroline and laid her on the bed. He began to massage her legs with his hands. His hands felt so good on her skin. Caroline closed her eyes, letting her other senses take over. Michael snaked his way towards her panties. His fingers once again treading along the fabric and her stomach. Caroline jerked slightly. Michael found a sensitive spot. He pulled at the fabric, until he ripped the panties completely off of her.  
A shocked look appeared on Caroline’s face. She was going to say something, but Michael began to plant kisses on her inner thigh. He gave a smug smile as he looked up at her. She ran a hand in his dark hair. This gave him confirmation to go further.  
His tongue trailing along her core. Caroline tightened her grip on his hair. She moaned as she felt his tongue enter her slowly and deep. She gripped the comforter with her other hand as he replaced his tongue with a finger. Then another. Slow and deep as he filled her. Back and forth as his fingers became coated with her juices. He pulled out his fingers and licked them.  
“Hmm, you taste so good. Would you like a taste, sweetie?”  
She sat up while he extended his hand. She grabbed his hand and sucked both of his fingers. He hissed as the wetness of her mouth was intoxicating him. Finally, when she lapped all of it he motioned for her to lay back down. He still wanted to be in control. She lied back down. Michael began to lick her clit. He first started with a slow and gentle motion and then he quickened the pace. Caroline yelped.  
She was panting now and feeling like she was on the verge of her orgasm. He felt her clinch and ready to release, but he stopped.  
“Not yet, Caroline. Not with me, love.” He replied with smile.  
Caroline couldn’t think. Her body was burning with desire. She wanted him inside her and she wanted him now. As if he could read her mind, Michael said.  
“Don’t worry. I will give you what you want and more.”  
She couldn’t wait to see what he had in store for her. But the question was how far was she willing to go over the edge?


	2. Going Over The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline has been a naughty girl and has to be taught a lesson. Is Michael the right man for the job? :P

“And what is it that I want, Michael?” Caroline asked as she stared into his eyes.   
“Tsk, Tsk. I can’t tell you, my dear. It’s a surprise.”  
Caroline was loving where this was going. She hadn’t stepped out of her comfort zone in so long. Now that the opportunity presented itself with the sexy Irish-German gentleman, she wanted to leave no stone unturned. Michael crawled up Caroline’s body. He was literally inches away from her face when he said,  
“Give me your hands.”  
A little confused, Caroline held her hands out in front of her. Michael remembering where she had left his belt on the bed decided to tie her hands together.  
“Get on all fours.”   
He moved out of the way enough for her to get into a cat-like stance. Michael took the belt had tied Caroline’s hands to the bed post. He tightened it, making sure she couldn’t get loose. He sat there with his head tilted to the side, admiring his work.   
Caroline didn’t say a word. She was still, anticipating what was going to happen next. Suddenly, he told her to close her eyes. She did as she was told and closed her eyes shut.   
What the hell is he going to do to me? She thought. The suspense was killing her.  
He got up off the bed. She could tell that he moved towards the nightstand closest to them. Michael opened the drawer and another smile fell across his lips. The contents of the drawer included lubricants, handcuffs, and various sex toys. He removed a few items from the drawer and placed them neatly on the bed. As he climbed back on the bed he grabbed a black scarf that he had taken from the drawer and slowly blind folded Caroline.   
Caroline could feel herself becoming increasingly wet as he was behind her. His throbbing member touching her ass. Almost teasing it. He tightened the scarf just enough not to hurt her.   
“Are you ready for me, sweetheart?” Michael asked.  
Caroline nodded her head, careful not to make a sound.   
“I’m glad to hear it.”   
He leaned in further, rubbing himself against her. He whispered in her ear.  
“I’m so glad that you are ready for me, because I am going to fuck until you’d be beg me to stop.”   
Caroline shivered at the mere thought of him of being inside of her. She wanted nothing more to feel him deep inside of her. Filling her. But she was running out of patience. She needed him now more than ever. Soon she found desires put on hold when she felt something hard smack her on the ass.  
“But first, Caroline. I must teach you about what happens when you are naughty girl.” Michael said.   
In his hand he held a wooden paddle. He smacked her again on the ass and again for good measure. Caroline flinched as she felt each blow. Spanking wasn’t her favorite thing, but the more he spanked her with it the more aroused she was becoming.   
He flipped the paddle on the other side. He spanked her again, twice more. He laughed and spoke a few words in German. He was enjoying this himself as he looked down at how hard his erection was. He was almost ready for her. He hit her a few more times until she bore red marks on her backside. When he found himself done with spanking her, he grabbed one of the sex toys on the bed.  
The bullet was a favorite of his. Silver in color; it had a remote with a round dial for various speeds. He turned it on. Caroline arched an eyebrow has she heard the vibrating noise. Michael chuckled as he found himself behind her.  
“Spread your legs wider for me, baby.” He said with lust in his voice.  
She did as she was told. As soon as she did, the sensation of the bullet teasing her clit made Caroline jump. She oohed as it began sending waves through her womanhood. She chewed on her bottom lip as she rubbed against the machine. He loved hearing the sounds she was making. It was turning him on more and more. Suddenly, he shifted still holding the vibrator in place as Caroline panted.   
He searched for the condom on the bed. Putting the remote down, he ripped the wrapper open while using his teeth and with his free hand removed the condom. For her pleasure it said on the package. He put the condom on, securing it. It was at that moment that he realized that this was going to be a fun weekend.  
Caroline continued to let out soft moans as he got himself into position. She was finding it hard not to cum from the waves of pleasure that were rippling through her core. She wanted desperately to wait for him. As he was about to enter her, he noticed her arousal dripping down onto the bed cover. He placed the toy down on the bed.   
“Tsk, sweetheart. I told you to wait for me. You know what’s going to happen now, don’t you?” He asked, while staring at the wet spot that was slowly forming on the bed.  
He licked his lips and said in almost sinister voice.  
“Well, you should pay gladly for not waiting for me. Brace yourself, Caroline.”  
He grabbed his erection and teased her throbbing clit with it. She moaned his name as she pushed herself against it. He continued teasing her, making her craved it more.  
“Damn, it. Would you just put it in already?” she asked in frustration.  
“Oh, Lina. You are in no position to give me orders.”  
He stopped teasing her clit and trailed himself down to her opening. Michael pushed gently inside of her. He groaned as he felt her walls begin to react to him. Slow and deep. She hissed as she felt him fill himself inside of her. Michael began to pull back, his hands firmly on her thighs. Caroline moved against him. He let out a curse as he threw his head back savoring how tight she was. He continued a slow pace until he found a rhythm.   
Michael quickened his pace while Caroline moved with him. Caroline moaned louder as she felt Michael inside of her. He dug his fingernails into her flesh as he kept thrusting back and forth. Soon she was wet enough that he felt her juices seeping out from her. She wanted desperately to hold him, but with her hands bound and her eyes blindfolded, all Caroline had was the beautiful sounds they were making. It was pleasant to the ears.  
Suddenly, he slowed down again. This time his hands moved from her thighs and found their way to her hair. He pulled gently at first, careful not to hurt her, then he tightened his grip. Caroline arched her back as much as she could in response. He loved watching her move with him. Then he completely stopped thrusting and let her move. Back and forth Caroline went. Moans and groans escaped both their lips.   
“Oh shit, Michael!” Caroline screamed.   
Michael felt the surge of pleasure rising to the surface. He was about to reach climax. As Caroline was at the edge of her orgasm, Michael slammed against her one last time as he grunted against her ear. To her that was the most beautiful sound a man could ever make. She shook against him as the tremors continued to move through her body. Michael let go of her hair and tried to regain his breath.   
He smiled as he looked at his handiwork. Caroline was still in a state of euphoria as wave after wave followed one another. She too, struggled to find her breath. At the moment, Michael pulled out of her. Caroline collapsed on the bed spread-eagled. He dug deep to find the strength to make it to the bathroom. But before he rolled off the bed he said,  
“That was fun. Round two should be even better.”   
Is he nuts? I can’t even move right now, she thought to herself. She replied with a moan. He chuckled and went into the bathroom.   
Michael tossed the condom in the waste basket and took a hand towel and cleaned himself. He looked back at the woman on the bed who seemed to be on the road to a slow recovery. He still had a lot of energy left and he wanted to spend all of it on Caroline.  
“Or we can finally get something to eat if you’d like, Caroline?” He said as put the towel in the hamper.  
“Oh God, yes. I’m starving.”   
“Good, maybe you deserve a little break. After all, you have been such a good girl for me.”  
He walked back into the room. He ran a hand up the back of her leg up to her ass. He smacked it lightly and continued running his hand up her back and towards her neck. He slowly untied the blindfold. Caroline opened her eyes. It took her a moment to adjust to the light in the room. Michael also untied her hands.   
Caroline rubbed her wrists. She noticed that she had slight abrasions from the belt. He looked down and kissed her wrists.   
“I apologize if it was too tight. It won’t happen again.”  
“Oh no. Don’t apologize. I actually enjoyed being tied up. It was fun.”   
He leaned in and kissed her. His lips were salty but tasted so good. Caroline soon found herself getting aroused again. She knew her body was still coming down from its original high, but she wanted more. Michael pulled away.   
“Caroline, as much as I would love to take you again, I’m afraid you might die of starvation.” He said as he looked into her brown eyes.  
She was starving for sure. But it was something else she craved. She wanted Michael between her legs again. She needed to feel his warm body writhing against hers. Moaning and groaning in her ear.   
“Well, we wouldn’t want that.” She said hungrily.   
Caroline rolled over and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She glanced at the items that were on other side of the bed. She made a mental note of the things she wanted to use later. Michael got up and gestured for her to come to him.  
“Can I use your shower? I’m all sticky.” She asked.  
“Sure.” He replied.   
________________________________________  
Caroline stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel. The room was hot and the mirror was foggy. Beads of water had formed on the walls and on the window just above the shower head. Michael who had stepped out of the tub first, grabbed the towel and began to dry off Caroline. When he was done, he wrapped the towel around her, while she fastened it.   
“You should wear your hair down, Caroline. It suits you better.” He said as he opened the bathroom door for her.   
They entered the bedroom once more, this time putting on their clothes. Caroline found her bra and put it back on. Her dress was still in one piece, but she couldn’t say the same for her poor panties. She slightly frowned as she picked up the tattered material. Michael who was standing in front of a dresser turned and said,  
“Don’t worry. I’ll get you a new pair if you’d like. But be warned I can’t trust that they will leave here intake.” He laughed.  
She laughed too and told him that she would hope that he would keep his promise. Once she was done she watched as he got dressed. Gone was his suit. It was replaced with a pair of charcoal colored sweats, no underwear and a nice red Polo shirt. In addition, the latest in foot wear from the L. James collection. He went into his closet and pulled out a black leather jacket. He gave himself another quick look in the bathroom and then they were quickly back downstairs. Caroline found her purse still on the couch.   
“I’m sorry that I didn’t get to cook dinner tonight. But I know this great restaurant. The only thing it’s a ways from here.”   
“Oh, its fine. But would I be over dressed, since you’re in sweat pants?”  
“Hell, no. It’s cool. I know the owner. They will give us a table away from everyone.” He replied as he grabbed the car keys and put them in his jacket pocket.   
“If I didn’t know any better I’d swear that you planned all of this.” Caroline responded as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders.  
With a devilish smile, Michael replied. “Why Caroline I’m shocked. I assure you I never planned anything that happened here tonight. I would never do something so devious.”   
“Well, you did steal your friend’s car after all.” She said as she walked towards the car.

________________________________________  
They were back on the highway. The restaurant was a couple of cities over from where the house was. Caroline had reached into her purse. She pulled out her cellphone and pressed the power button. She noticed that her voicemail icon was flashy. So she punched in the code for the voicemail. The first message was from her mom telling her to call home. It was nothing major. But it was the second message that got her attention. It was from Savannah.  
Hey Caroline, girl you wouldn’t believe who I am having tea with right now. It’s –   
Caroline couldn’t make out the rest of the message and then the call ended. She debated on whether or not she should call Savannah back. She held the phone in her hand.  
“Is something wrong?” Michael’s voice broke her concentration.  
“Uh, no. My friend called and she said she was having tea with someone, but I couldn’t make out the rest of the message.” She said as she tapped the side of the phone with her finger.   
“Do you think it’s urgent?” He said taking his eye off the road for a moment.  
“No, it’s probably nothing. I’ll call her back in the morning.”   
He didn’t respond. Michael fixed his eyes on the road and pressed his foot down on the accelerator. Caroline rolled down her window. The crisp air blew a few strands of hair in her face. Michael saw this and told her that she should let her hair down. So she put her phone back in her purse and began loosening her hair. Once she was done her hair fell to her shoulders. She ran her a hand through her hair so that there were no tangles.  
Michael smiled. He wanted to pull over on the side of the road and have his way with her, but he wanted to get to the restaurant before the owner thought he changed his mind. The car roared as he pressed down further on the gas pedal.   
She turned on the radio and a song that she knew played. She bobbed her head to the beat. He laughed and said,  
“Caroline, you are amazing.”  
She giggled. “Thank you. I try.”  
This was fun she thought. It was a spectacular way to spend her Saturday night. Driving with the windows down and hot guy behind the wheel. This was heaven. She closed her eyes and let the breeze wash over her. Her nipples hardened against the fabric of her dress. Caroline chewed on her bottom lip. Suddenly, she felt his hand massaging her knee.   
“Put your seat back.” Michael said as the song came to an end.   
Caroline adjusted the seat to the reclining position. Michael stopped rubbing her knee and with the back of his hand began to push the dress up. She opened her eyes until he said,  
“No, keep your eyes closed. I want to watch you come.”   
“Hmmm.”  
“No push it all the way up.”  
Caroline pulled the dress higher, she lifted herself slightly off the seat so she could get the dress up to her waist. He ran his hand up and down her thigh. This sent a shiver down her spine. She wanted him to go further. Just then he moved his hand placed it back on the steering wheel.  
“Wha? Why did you stop?” Caroline asked with disappointment in her voice.  
“As much as I would love to touch you right now, I wouldn’t want to get into an accident.” He replied. “I want you to touch yourself for me, Caroline.” He said in a husky voice.  
Caroline was surprised. To her recollection she was never asked to do such a thing. But given what she did earlier with Michael, she couldn’t really be all that shocked. She chewed on her bottom lip, thinking how awkward this was going to be. But she didn’t want to show how uncomfortable this was for her.   
Just then a song came on the radio that suited the situation.  
“Come on, Caroline. There is no time to be shy. I want to see you play with your pussy. Now.” Michael said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait for chapter 2. I was hit with a wicked case of writer's block. I also would like to thank you all for commenting and sending me kudos. It really and truly means THE WORLD to me. Love you all!!!!!


End file.
